Old media and/or print-based media such as newspapers, magazines, books, brochures, advertising material and so forth currently exist in near limitless quantities and can contain a wide range of content. Print-based media often inherently casts vintage qualities and generally evokes a sense of nostalgia for its audiences, especially in relation to its age. In addition, some print-based media can be coveted by collectors, obtain classic status, or be memorable or important for any number of reasons.
Today, with the rapid growth of the Internet and web based content providers, more and more media consumers are turning to electronic-based media. However, print-based media still thrives as an industry and many print-based media publishers also provide online version and/or archives of the print-based media in an electronic format. Still, there are many potential opportunities in connection with such archival processes that are currently overlooked in this industry today, as well as ways of extending certain desirable characteristic to print-based media to electronic-based media.